The invention relates to a telecommunication system comprising a transceiver arrangement which includes transmitter means and receiver means for mutually transmitting information in a DC isolated manner.
A telecommunication system of this type, such as, for example, a business telephone exchange, is widely known. These exchanges comprise detectors which include each the transceiver arrangement structured as a transformer or as an optocoupler. In the event of a transformer, information is transmitted inductively, that is in a DC isolated manner, between the transmitter means arranged as a primary winding and the receiver means arranged as a secondary winding. In the event of an optocoupler, information is transmitted optically, that is in a DC isolated manner, between the transmitter means arranged as a LED (Light Emitting Diode) and the receiver means arranged as a light-sensitive transistor. When a current flows through the LED, it transmits photons. A number of these photons hit the light-sensitive base of the transistor, rendering this transistor conductive. The magnitude of the current determines the number of transmitted photons and thus also the extent to which the transistor becomes conductive.
A telecommunication system of this type comprising transceiver arrangements arranged as transformers or optocouplers has the detrimental effect that these transceiver arrangements are relatively expensive. Furthermore, transformers and optocouplers require an additional operation because they are not integrable and are thus to be soldered with their DIL housing onto a printed circuit board.